Talk:The Simpsons
Season 20 episode "Gone, Maggie, Gone" Just caught the episode "Gone, Maggie, Gone" on tv the other night, and there was a The Muppets Take Manhattan reference. Does anyone have the DVD set for the 20th season? Homer goes into the kitchen to discover rats cooking, and one of the rats is riding an egg beater in the kitchen, a la Pete's Luncheonette. It was so fast that I couldn't see if there were any other references (skating with pats of butter on a skillet, etc.). And since I don't have TIVO or any other new fangled electronics, I couldn't save it or rewind it. So I'm parking this here to see if anyone can get ahold of it, or for future reference. -- Nate (talk) 20:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that's a reference to ''Ratatouille. - Oscarfan 20:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The bulk of it was, but within the sea of rats in the kitchen it was obviously a MTM reference with the egg beater. -- Nate (talk) 20:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::By the way, there is no season 20 DVD set yet. ---- Jesse (talk) 21:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think season 20 was released to DVD already, actually. They skipped several to release it. Anyway, here's a pic of the rat Nate's talking about. Didn't really notice anything else in the scene. --Justin 21:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes Season 20 was released on DVD already, skipping ahead 7 or 8 seasons from what has already been released. Thanks for the upload Justin. That is just great! -- ''Nate (talk) 21:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :My mistake! ---- Jesse (talk) 21:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Is it an obvious enough reference or just a coincidence? I mean, it seems odd that it seems to be the only rat doing something fun like that, but I don't know as I'm convinced that it is a definite reference. --Justin 21:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::My opinion is as many references as they give, this was a nod. While he doesn't look like Chester Rat, how many rats in cinema and television have ridden an eggbeater. I went ahead and added it, but if we feel its wrong, it can be taken down. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I added a picture of Chester on the eggbeater for comparison. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I think it's a reference. Only hard core geeks will get it, but that's who The Simpsons writers and animators are. —Scott (talk) 20:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Worst. Reference. Ever. In the new Virmup video, one of the negative comments that appears reads "Worst. Song. Ever". Is this a reference to Comic Book Guy's catchphrase? - Oscarfan 13:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't be surprised if it was. ---- Jesse (talk) 03:41, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm, it feels like that predates CBG. I wonder if we can find out if he did it first. It's not as clear a reference as Burninator, or whatever it was from Homestar Runner. —Scott (talk) 04:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::The Wikipedia page for CBG seems to confirm it. --MuppetVJ 04:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::The phrase "worst blank ever" in a general fashion predates Comic Book Guy, but the specific usage when criticizing a TV show, video, comic etc. as a stand-alone statement stems from him. However, by now, it's become a general Internet meme (the punctuation style, "Worst. Blank. Ever." isn't from the show, even in their comics or their own episode called "Worst Episode Ever") and indeed a statement one often sees on YouTube. So we can either note it with qualifiers or just leave it alone (since it's vague, I'd opt for leaving it out here, but possibly including it on the Dust in the Wind page as a note; we've done the same thing with Marvin Suggs, for example). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sounds like the most logical approach to me. —Scott (talk) 18:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Muppephone Reference? Tonight on the Simpsons episode "All About Lisa" there was a (possible) reference to the Muppephone I'd like to toss out here for discussion. Nelson was auditioning to be Krusty the Clown's "Krusteteer" with an act. Nelson had some of the class nerds (like Martin) tied in a row. He hit their backs, making them yell "Ow ow ow" making them yelp a song like the Muppephone (no the song wasn't Lady of Spain). Still, the "ow, ow, ow" was Muppephone-like. Is this an official Muppet reference or just a reference to the Muppephone, Monty Python's Mouse Organ and other "instruments" in general? -- Josh MsSwanFan 00:41, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :I'd say that if it didn't directly mention the Muppaphone it wasn't a reference. -- Wendy (talk) 03:17, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Here's the link to watch the episodes online (for anyone who missed it or would like to discuss it). http://www.hulu.com/watch/20355/the-simpsons-all-about-lisa?c=270:285 Nelson's act can be found at the 4 minute, 30 second mark. Any thoughts? --MsSwanFan 03:07, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::(I updated your link to a version that works easier) Certainly looks reminscent, but saying so here would just be our own interpretations. If the writers said it was a direct spoof in a commetary or magazine article or something, then we could add it here. —Scott (talk) 03:36, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree. Outside of the examples of animal abuse to make music noted on the Marvin Suggs page, there's plenty of similar examples involving people (usually heads). "Reminiscent" is the best way to describe it, so without direct confirmation to say "Hey, we were spoofing the Muppaphone," it doesn't fit. Andrew Leal (talk) 06:00, 6 June 2008 (UTC) All About Lisa- In the book Simpsons World (an episode guide to the simpsons) it states it is a reference to the Muppet show --Beauregardfan 23:46, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Rapunzel Danny W posted about a Rapunzel scene on this page... I don't think that's a reference to the Sesame News Flash sketch. It's just a similar riff on a fairy tale. I'd like to take that off the page. Any comments? -- Danny (talk) 23:03, 16 December 2006 (UTC) : I agree, it is a vague similarity to a "Muppet-like" gag that is not clearly intended as Muppet spoof (in fact the Rapunzel's hair being ripped-off thing I've seen other places other than on Sesame and The Simpsons). Unles we have some kind of proof it was intended as a Muppet spoof (like a commentary or interview quote), I would say it is just a similar joke (and many gags/jokes out there have been done by the Muppets and other groups later..or before). I would not call it a "Muppet Mention", I would call it just a similar joke (and if we start listing all similar jokes, I can think of about 100 Simpsons jokes that are similar to ones the Muppet). -- Brad D. (talk) 23:33, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :: Oh. I read on the SNPP website saying it was a Sesame Street reference. --Wile e2005 00:48, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Connections Ordering While I sort of understand dividing regulars and guests (we don't do it on other connections pages, but there's a lot of celeb guests here), is there any reason they have to be alphabetized by first name as opposed to last name? Speaking for myself, I find it confusing as heck. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:14, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :Well, I just added over 100 guest stars and didn't feel like sitting down to alphabetize them all right now (so I just copy-pasted the list in Word and had it alphabetize it for me sadly it is by the first word in each line...the first name). If someone wants to sort them out go ahead. I separated the list by cast and guests as the show regulars (such as Dan Castellaneta and Yeardley Smith who have appeared in over 400 episodes with regular characters) are a stronger connection than a celeb who recorded one or two lines as themselves in only one episode (and the few real strong connections just got lost in the list of 100+ guest stars). -- Brad D. (talk) 03:26, 21 November 2006 (UTC) ::So it wasn't intentional. Good. I'll re-arrange then. And yeah, with so many guest stars, in this case, and as one of the few shows in references that's still on the air (in contrast to, say ''Star Trek), it makes sense. It just took me awhile to figure out how the heck the names were organized. At first I thought it was in chronological order, then realized you took the first names. Also, it's almost frightening to note how much overlap there is between The Simpsons and In the Kitchen with Miss Piggy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:35, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Attention It was suggested that Family Guy be converted to the table format we use on recurring sketches articles. The same should be done here. — Scott (talk) 03:31, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :The thing that occurs to me, with both of these, how would one handle episodes which only make verbal mentions? Keep them outside the table, add a "No Image" icon, or just grab an image from the episode scene even if it doesn't illustrate a Muppet depiction? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:43, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::That would take up too much space with images (or pointless non-images). Verbal mentions only should go to a bulleted list. — Scott (talk) 03:50, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Swedish chef promo appearance Swedish Chef appears in one promotion shot for the Nov. 13 episode. Should we publish the image, or just wait till the episode?: http://www.tvline.com/2011/11/the-simpsons-season-23-episode-5-the-food-wife/ :I added it. It is an official press release photo, so that alone is worthy of inclusion. If the broadcast dates change, we can alter those. We can also fill in more of his appearance when it broadcasts. -- ''Nate (talk) 18:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC)